


清凉夏

by ganche



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	清凉夏

(一)

玫瑰园的书房里，张磊和郭老爷愉快的一起浇花。  
浇着浇着，老爷看看张磊的小脸儿，今天的娇花不太对劲，怎么蔫蔫的?  
磊磊一边拿着水壶一边撩起t恤，左右揉着小肚子抱怨:“爸爸，天气好热呀!”  
老爷看着衣服下面干干净净的小肚皮，欲火丛生，他从后面环住磊磊的腰，把磊磊禁锢在怀里，手伸进衣服挠上她的肚皮，手指在磊磊的肚脐周围打着旋儿。磊磊被挠的痒痒的，她咯咯笑着告饶:  
“好姐夫，我错了，我给您浇花”  
老爷却不肯饶过，主动送上门的美人岂有不要的道理。他挟着磊磊向前走了几步，把她按在桌子上，掏出早就准备好的蕾丝内裤。把她的宽松的运动裤一脱到底，里面却是光溜溜的。  
“今天这么骚，内裤都不穿就来勾引我?”  
磊磊委委屈屈，每次进书房再出来，内裤准保是破的，有的时候被用来捆她的手腕，有的时候干脆被塞进她的嘴。为这个，她已经损失了快两箱内衣。  
老爷掐着磊磊腰上的肉，:“今天办不办?”  
磊磊登着小腿抗议，嘴里嘀咕一句，老男人，怎么这么旺盛啊！  
一句话就激怒了老爷，他把磊磊的双腿夹在膝盖间，强迫的给她套好蕾丝内裤，狠狠的抓了一把臀上的软肉，  
“爸爸带你凉快凉快! ”

(二)  
说时迟那时快，老爷一把抱起磊磊来到了外面的游泳池，衣服也不给她脱，直接将她扔下了水。  
磊磊被扔到水里，喝了几口水才站起来，头发丝垂在脸上，水珠顺着雪白的脖颈滑下来，脑袋懵懵的。她只穿了居家的宽大t恤。被水一浸，湿湿的贴在身上，勾勒出了双峰的形状，两颗小葡萄若隐若现十分诱人。t恤刚刚好遮住屁股，两条大白腿直直伸到水里。磊磊却不知道，伏在岸边咳嗽，一边埋怨的望着男人。  
老爷胯下一阵热，他望着水里扑腾的美人儿，心里没来由的一阵躁动，娇弱的小姨子把他勾的浑身冒火。往常老婆在家时，他便只对小姨子浅尝辄止，充其量只是上手。今日老婆恰好带二少爷去玩儿，他便也放肆一回。

(三)  
老爷直接迈入水中，毫不费力的把她捉在身前，便一把按她在怀里，锁了纤纤玉颈来吻。一双手在水里也不老实，伸入怀里探寻。  
磊磊被吻得险些窒息，老爷这才放开了她。郭  
双手拎起磊磊的t恤往旁边一拉，T恤从中间裂开了大口子，磊磊湿透的上半身便毫无遮掩的暴露在太阳下。她浑身只剩下一层蕾丝内裤贴在屁股上，滑溜溜的，扯不下来。老爷把她按倒在池边上，一边往她两瓣臀上撩水，一边狠狠掌掴她的屁股，叫她听巴掌落在身上啪啪的声音。  
响不响? 老爷一边重重的扇，一边羞辱磊磊。  
磊磊羞的双手捂住脸，指缝间漏出些许呻吟  
唔…………姐夫不要打了!  
磊磊被打得双脚在水里乱蹬，溅起了一片浪花。  
老男人过足了手瘾才停下来，可怜磊磊的屁股已经红肿，涨的蕾丝内裤都包不住了，经过太阳一晒更是滚烫。

(四)  
老爷用两只手指夹住磊磊胸脯上的红果，用力一拧，逼她把内裤脱下来。  
我，我脱!我脱~ 磊磊靠在池边无力的呻吟，颤抖着手去扯内裤的边。  
磊磊哆哆嗦嗦脱下来，露出被晒得发烫又沾了水的屁股蛋子。

还没等磊磊把胖次从脚上扯下来，老爷就已经按捺不住了。他教磊磊背对着自己趴在游泳池边上扶稳，重分展示出好看的腰臀线。还没等磊磊站好，他已经五指大张包住臀肉，分开颤抖的双股，把肉棒对着狭窄的缝隙上下摩擦。磊磊被蹭的心里痒痒，不由得将老男人的肉棒夹得更深，老爷险些在外面就缴枪投降，他可不愿意输给这个  
他一下子冲开狭窄的幽径，直入花心，不断收缩的内壁夹得他的阴茎酥麻又爽极。内壁的褶皱挤压着他龟头上的敏感点，他恨不能在嫩穴里一泄千里，将自己的子孙后代尽数交代给她。可怜的磊磊被操的两条腿都站不稳了，身下被撞的左摇右晃，像暴风雨中的芦苇。  
老爷不停的怼进拔出，磊磊的股沟和阴唇被磨得红艳充血，眼见着磊磊被欺负的眼角都红了，便一边操，一边用手指掰开前面的小缝，揉搓着磊磊的小花核，问磊磊爽不爽?  
磊磊哪受得了这样的刺激，前后夹击又潮吹了一次，前面的肉缝又嫩又紧，温热的花瓣含着老爷的手指不让他出来。老爷索性更大角度的劈开她的大腿，专心的去抠挖磊磊粉嫩的肉缝。  
磊磊感觉肉穴里像钻入了一条泥鳅一样左右穿刺，她吓的含了哭腔，塌腰仰着头喊:  
“爸爸轻点儿!”  
老爷坏笑着拔出手指，蘸了泳池的水，一边往磊磊下身撩水。磊磊渐渐不挣扎了，认命一般伏在泳池边上半闭着眼，楚楚可怜的被拔出又贯穿。慢慢的，夹着老男人的大腿无规律的抽搐起来，一股透明的体液源源不断混合着池水流下了磊磊的大腿。  
老爷日的爽了，也不拔出来，直接抱起磊磊就一起仰着倒在水里，磊磊呛到了水，小手直扑腾。挣扎之间男人的肉棒陷的更深了，像怼到了磊磊的子宫口。  
磊磊气的直骂:  
死男人，中了你的计!

(五)  
老爷又教了磊磊一个新的姿势，他让磊磊一条腿站在水里，另一条腿搭在岸边，像练功房压腿的姿势，这样一来，磊磊的下身便被劈开，老男人更方便的长驱直入了进去。磊磊一边顾着小穴内的活计，一边哆哆嗦嗦保持着腿不让它掉下来。她用小拳头发怒的锤着他的胸口欲哭无泪  
这是你从哪里学来的浪荡姿势!又和哪个女人去外面鬼混了？  
老爷知她是吃醋了，靠近她耳边悄悄说，  
上回在闹大利亚的洋妞，屁股还没你紧，也没你会夹。  
磊磊羞得一脸通红，她直起身子把老男人接下来的话堵在了嘴里，  
坏男人!  
老男人见小姨子主动献吻，高兴的不行，抱着甜美的磊磊便一通深吻。

直到晚上两个人才从游泳池里出来。磊磊浑身上下都酸痛，起都起不来了。趴在游泳池边上喘气。  
她身上的衣服都撕破了，衣不蔽体。男人怕她被别人看光了去，就拿浴巾裹起来给她蒙着眼睛扛到自己的屋里，像古代要侍寝的妃子被脱光了蒙着被带到皇上屋里。

晚上要怎么玩儿呢？  
老爷看着磊磊浴巾深处的风光，暗暗盘算着。


End file.
